Axbridge
|shire_district= Sedgemoor |shire_county = Somerset |region= South West England |constituency_westminster= Wells |post_town= AXBRIDGE |postcode_district = BS26 |postcode_area= BS |dial_code= 01934 |os_grid_reference= ST431545 }} Axbridge is a small town in Somerset, England, situated in the Sedgemoor district on the River Axe, near the southern edge of the Mendip Hills. The town population according to the 2011 census was 2,057. History Axanbrycg is suggested as the source of the name, meaning a bridge over the River Axe, in the early 9th century. Early inhabitants of the area almost certainly include the Romans (who are known to have mined lead on the top of the Mendips) and earlier still, prehistoric man, (who lived in the local caves) whose flint tools have been found on the slopes of the local hills. The history of Axbridge can be traced back to the reign of King Alfred when it was part of the Saxons' defence system for Wessex against the Vikings. In the Burghal Hidage, a list of burbs compiled in 910 it was listed as Axanbrycg. A listing of Axbridge appears in the Domesday survey of 1086 as , meaning 'axe bridge' from the Old English and . It was part of the royal manor of Cheddar and part of the Winterstoke Hundred. and part of the main square in Axbridge]] It was granted a Royal Charter in 1202, when King John sold most of the royal manor of Cheddar to the Bishop of Bath and Wells. Axbridge grew in the Tudor period as a centre for cloth manufacture, This was reflected in its early royal charters allowing it to hold markets, fairs and become a royal borough. It even had its own mint, with coins showing the town's symbol: the Lamb and Flag. Trade was possible as the River Axe was navigable to wharves at Axbridge. Later the town's importance declined which led to stagnation and the preservation of many historic buildings in the town centre. These include King John's Hunting Lodge (actually a Tudor building) which is now used as a museum. Axbridge is a very old borough and sent members to parliament in the reigns of Edward I and Edward III. During the 19th and early 20th centuries iron ore was extracted from the hill above and east of Axbridge. Axbridge railway station, on the Cheddar Valley line, opened on 3 August 1869. It closed to goods traffic on 10 June 1963 and passengers on 9 September 1963. The route of the railway is now the A371 Axbridge bypass, but the station buildings and goods shed still survive. The Square was used as the setting for a NatWest Bank advert in the early nineties, and in particular the Town Hall which doubled as NatWest Branch. Ironically a real branch of NatWest, which was situated in the High Street, was closed not long afterwards and the premises are now private residential accommodation. Governance The town council (which is a parish council) has responsibility for local issues, including setting an annual precept (local rate) to cover the council’s operating costs and producing annual accounts for public scrutiny. The town council evaluates local planning applications and works with the local police, district council officers, and neighbourhood watch groups on matters of crime, security, and traffic. The town council's role also includes initiating projects for the maintenance and repair of parish facilities, as well as consulting with the district council on the maintenance, repair, and improvement of highways, drainage, footpaths, public transport, and street cleaning. Conservation matters (including trees and listed buildings) and environmental issues are also the responsibility of the council. Each year members of the town council elect a mayor for the town. The town falls within the non-metropolitan district of Sedgemoor, which was formed on 1 April 1974, under the Local Government Act 1972, having previously been part of Axbridge Rural District from 1894 to 1974,A Vision of Britain Through Time : Axbridge Rural District which is responsible for local planning and building control, local roads, council housing, environmental health, markets and fairs, refuse collection and recycling, cemeteries and crematoria, leisure services, parks, and tourism. Somerset County Council is responsible for running the largest and most expensive local services such as education, social services, libraries, main roads, public transport, policing and fire services, trading standards, waste disposal and strategic planning. The town is in 'Axevale' electoral ward. Axbridge is the most populous area but the ward stretches south to Chapel Allerton. The total ward population as taken at the 2011 census is 4,261. It is also part of the Wells county constituency represented in the House of Commons of the Parliament of the United Kingdom. It elects one Member of Parliament (MP) by the first past the post system of election, and part of the South West England constituency of the European Parliament which elects six MEPs using the d'Hondt method of party-list proportional representation. Facilities In 2012, The Roxy community cinema was reopened after a five-year renovation programme. This was aided by the Big Lottery Fund, and re-used old seats from the Colston Hall in Bristol. It has 32 seats and an art deco box office. The premises used to be the Axbridge Lion pub, a Georgian Grade II listed building. The Axbridge Film Society is based at the cinema. Church The thirteenth-century parish Church of St John is a grade I listed building. Work on the current building began in the early 15th century, and grew from an earlier building dating back to about 1230. The church is built of limestone and decorated with Doulting stone, while the steps are an interesting example of Dolomitic Conglomerate (pudding stone). The crossing tower is over high, and holds six bells, one of which dating from 1723 was made by Edward Bilbie of the Bilbie family. The statue on the east side is that of St John the Baptist. On the west side is a king — perhaps Henry VII, which would place it after 1485. The North aisle ceiling retains some mediaeval painted panels, and amongst the carved bosses is the head of a Green Man, with leaves sprouting around his face. The nave roof is Jacobean and dates from 1636. Restoration was undertaken in 1888 by J.D. Sedding, who contributed the fine parclose screens. Type of settlement In contrast to the much larger settlement of Cheddar immediately to the south east that remains a village, Axbridge is a town. This apparently illogical situation is explained by the relative importance of the two places in historic times. While Axbridge grew in importance as a centre for cloth manufacture in the Tudor period and gained a charter from King John, Cheddar remained a more dispersed dairy-farming village until the advent of tourism and the arrival of the railway in the Victorian era. Workhouse The Axbridge Union workhouse was erected in 1837 at the south side of West Street in Axbridge. The Poor Law Commissioners authorised an expenditure of £4,496.17s.6d on construction of the building which was intended to accommodate 250 inmates. It was designed by Samuel T Welch who was also the architect of workhouses at Wells and Clifton. By 1929 the workhouse had become officially known as Axbridge Poor Law Institution. Events Axbridge has a very active community and holds a number of events each year. On the Saturday of the first Bank Holiday weekend in May, the annual Somerset Showcase takes place, which is a fun filled day for the whole family featuring the best Somerset has to offer, including craft displays and market, farmers' market, entertainment, exhibitions and live music in the evening. It has become a firm favourite amongst the events held in the town each year, and attracts visitors from all over the area. September also sees the annual Blackberry Carnival, Fair in the Square and Harvest Home which was introduced in 2007. Other events throughout the year include the Progressive Supper and Santa in the Square. Axbridge Cricket Club are a predominant force in the community, established in 2004, they club now plays around 35 friendly fixtures per season, which is growing at a steady rate. The club also enjoys an annual club tour and plays other friendly sides around the Somerset county. Axbridge hosts a Pageant every 10 years. This started in 1967, in celebration of the opening of the bypass. The next pageant was in 1970 & there has been one every decade since then. See also * Cheddar Reservoir References External links * Axbridge Town Council * Axbridge Archaeological Survey * Somerset Showcase * Category:Towns in Sedgemoor Category:Mendip Hills Category:Civil parishes in Somerset Category:Market towns in Somerset